


Denial

by LankySandwich



Series: Addicts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lea just wants to smash, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Sora is in denial, getting really angsty now but oh well, kairi is a little gossipy minx, riku is going full master mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankySandwich/pseuds/LankySandwich
Summary: After a few weeks of hard core make out sessions, Sora is now hopelessly addicted to Lea, to the point where absence causes withdrawal symptoms. Riku calls Sora out on his substance abuse, but Sora is too far gone. Riku sets out to step in. Meanwhile, Lea is suspicious of Riku's schemes, and Kairi just thinks it's all adorable.





	Denial

The Seaside Shack was a lot warmer than usual today, Sora thought. He could just barely make out speckles of sunlight shining through the cracks in the wooden frame as he stared at the ceiling over Lea's shoulder. His back was pressed firmly against the wall, as Lea held his wrists above his head and explored his earlobe with his tongue.

Then suddenly Lea bit down on the soft skin of Sora's neck, and the smaller boy screwed his eyes shut and gasped. Lea moaned in reply.

Today marked 3 weeks since Sora and Lea had begun "seeing each other." And by that, it's really just Lea visiting Sora on the island whenever he found a spare moment in between training. His visits usually consisted of about half an hour of hard core making out, before he'd say he had to leave. That was always the hardest part.

At first being with him was bliss. The single days he spent between Lea's visits were agonizing as he yearned for his touch again. One time, Lea went a whole 3 days without being able to make a trip to the island, and Sora was nearly ready to sneak himself over to the Tower and make up some excuse.

But then Lea had arrived, and as Sora blurted out the beginnings of sentences that sounded a bit like "Where have you been?" etc, Lea simply scooped him up and instantly dove into a long, luscious kiss. Sora moaned in satisfied pleasure in his arms. It felt like eating a whole cheeseburger after weeks of starvation. When finally they separated to take a breath, Lea simply sighed. "Finally."

It was becoming apparent to Sora that Lea needed him just as much as he needed Lea. The thought filled him with giddiness, and only made him more excited to see him every afternoon.

But over the passed few days Sora's enthusiasm was beginning to dwindle. He wasn't entirely sure why at this point, all he knew was that Lea's last few visits weren't giving him the same 'hit' as usual. It was almost as if he was becoming numb to his effects.

If Lea had noticed this, he never acted on it. He was just as needy as always, greeting Sora every day with a lustful kiss before leading him to somewhere no one would find them, usually the Secret Place or the Seaside Shack they were currently using. They would then continue wherever they had left off the previous day, drowning in each other till they had their fill.

But small things didn't go unnoticed to Sora. He had lost count now of the amount of times Lea had called him "Roxas" in a daze of ecstasy. At first Sora thought nothing of it. But now, it was really starting to get on his nerves.

As Sora continued to daze further into his thoughts, Lea continued exploring his body with as much lust as he always had. He suddenly let go of Sora's wrists and moved down to his waist. He slipped his finger's under Sora's shirt and began sliding upwards ever-so-slowly.

"A-ah!" Sora was pulled back into reality. "What are you-"

Before he could finish, Lea captured him in another aggressive kiss. Sora breathed heavily as Lea's hands flattened against his chest.

This is new, Sora thought. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

Lea was slowly pressing himself harder onto Sora. He slid his thigh in between the brunette's slightly shaky legs. After Lea's hands had charted every chiseled corner of Sora's chest, they began to move down, looking for new territory. The lower they got, the more skin they grazed, the more Sora began to freak out a little.

Finally Lea reached Sora's belt. Just as he slipped a few fingers underneath it, Sora's skin crawled.

Something wasn't right about this. 

Lea continued to press his leg further against Sora's crotch, slowly inching his way under his belt. It felt good, so good. And Sora wanted more. But something was making him want to scream out. He felt scared and nervous, and oddly angry at himself.

Lea felt Sora shivering under his touch. He let his hands pause for a moment and leaned forward till his forehead bopped with Sora's.

Sora's eyes opened suddenly and he stared into Lea's determined green orbs.

"Are you okay?" Lea asked with a steady firmness. Despite how nervous he was, Sora's heart warmed at his concern.

"Uhm..." Sora stuttered. "Not quite."

Lea snickered a little and ripped his hands out of Sora's clothes. He instead wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's entire frame, locking his arms to his torso, nearly lifting him off his feet. He squeezed lovingly and sighed. Sora was surprised by his sudden non-sexual intimacy.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you that you don't want." Lea breathed into Sora's ear, before releasing him. "Maybe we should call it a day."

"H-huh?" Sora stammered. "You're leaving already?"

"Yea...Yen Sid's got us on this new training schedule, in preparation for the camp." Lea explained, scratching the back of his head in annoyance.

"Oh right...the camp." Sora's face dropped in dismay. He had forgotten all about the Training Camp that Yen Sid had organised for Kairi and Lea. They would be gone for a week, off to some in-between world to fight their first real enemies. It should have been an exciting opportunity. But Sora was just upset that he wouldn't be able to get his fix of Lea for a whole week.

"Hey," Lea said with a smile, suddenly ruffling Sora's spiky hair. "It's only a week right? We'll be back together before you know it."

Sora nodded disdainfully.

With that, Lea turned and summoned his Keyblade. After all the trips he had made between he islands and the Mysterious Tower, He'd become quite the expert at opening doorways between worlds. 

Before he stepped through however, he turned and planted a goodbye kiss on Sora's expecting lips, just as he always did. Sora sucked in every last drop of pleasure he could.

Finally they parted, and Lea whispered "Man, I'm gonna miss you."

He departed through the inter dimensional door, and in a flash of brilliant light, he was gone.

Sora sighed. He felt a strange mix of emotions. On one hand, he was sad to see Lea go, knowing it'd be awhile before he saw him again. But on the other hand he felt almost relieved. This strangeness between them had become something of a chore for Sora to put up with. Maybe this Keyblade Training Camp was coming at a convenient time for both of them.

He strided towards the wooden door of the Seaside Shack. He opened it, and screwed his eyes shut at the brilliant daylight that flooded over him. He let his eyes adjust slowly as he shuffled onto the sandy beach.

Then suddenly, standing before him, with his arms crossed judgingly, was Riku.

Sora gasped in fright. "R-Riku?!"

"So how long's this been going on?" Riku asked with a sly smile. Sora was still in shock. The need to run away as fast as he could was boiling up within him.

"W-What do you mean?" Sora asked, trying and failing to act clueless. "I was just taking a nap, is all."

"I saw that light just now. Someone opened a door to this world. So either you only just got here, or someone just left." Riku wandered closer to his best friend, carefully studying his sweating face. "Considering everything I heard from Kairi just now, it's a fair assumption that Lea was just here. Since, well, he's been coming here every day." Sora was just about ready to implode. It seemed he had been found out.

"Okay uh, maybe me and Lea have been, well, hanging out." Sora desperately tried to keep his dignity in tact in front of Riku. But clearly it wasn't escaping this fate in one piece.

Riku put his hands on his hips in scrutiny. "Was he 'hanging out' inside your mouth?" He asked, gesturing towards Sora's swollen lips and hickey-covered neck.

Sora simply covered his face with his hands, defeated. His cheeks turned a shade so red, Riku could swear his childhood friend had become a tomato.

Riku sighed. He grabbed Sora by the shoulder and dragged him over to the small wooden ledge beside the Seaside shack. He lifted Sora up like a helpless child and sat him on the ledge, before taking a seat next to him. "Okay, gimme details."

"What? Why do I have to tell you?" Sora whined.

"Because we're best friends and we tell each other everything." He said simply.

Sora sighed in defeat. He gave up all the information to Riku, from the day this all began at the Mysterious Tower, to how Sora and Lea had completely fallen head over heels for each other.

At first, Riku was silent, listening intently to Sora's story. When finally the brunette finished, and nervously awaited Riku's reaction, the silver-haired teen could only sigh.

"So, let me get this straight." Riku began. "This all started because he accidentally kissed you, thinking you were Roxas. Then he actually starts calling you Roxas. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"Well...it does kind of annoy me. But he doesn't even realize he's doing it." Sora admitted. 

"That's even worse." Riku pointed out. "It sounds to me that he misses Roxas so badly that he's trying to use you as a supplement."

"What?" Sora growled, quite offended. "You're saying that I'm just...a coping tool?"

"I know that sounds bad," Riku said. "But didn't you say that Axel and Roxas were actually an item back then? Of course Lea would jump at the idea of feeling like he's with Roxas again. Even if it's not quite Roxas."

"How could you say that?" Sora huffed, turning away from Riku with a frown. "Lea loves me. For who I am."

"What if he loves you for who you were?" Riku asked despairingly.

Sora's eyes widened. The thought had crossed his mind before. But he had always pushed it away, keen to feel that delicious heat and comfort that Lea always brought him. Even now he couldn't accept it. Suddenly anger flared within him.

"You're wrong!" Sora found himself shouting. He leaped off the ledge and stormed off as fast as he could. Not just from Riku, but from all those negative thoughts that threatened to interfere with his blissful ignorance.

"Wait!" Riku suddenly caught Sora by the wrist. Sora forgot how fast he was. "Can you try and think rationally for a second? You're addicted to Lea! That's why you're in denial."

"No!" Sora struggled, tears threatening to fall. "Just leave me alone okay?"

Riku paused for a moment, but finally sighed in defeat. He released his grip and Sora snatched his hand away hatefully, before darting off toward the cove.

Riku watched him go. His heart was almost broken at the thought of Sora hating him, but he knew for absolute certain, that if Sora continued to see Lea as a lover, his heart would be the broken one. And Riku had to prevent that at any cost.

He was already devising a plan.

||-||-||-||

Lea emerged onto the magical stair case of the Mysterious Tower with a sigh, the door he had conjured closing behind him in a beam of light. He couldn't stop thinking about Sora's nervous face as he advanced on him in the Seaside Shack. Just like Roxas when they first started out. All blushing and shaky.

That now all too familiar guilt began to play on Lea's mind. The thought had occurred to him once or twice that deep down, he was only using Sora to feel like he could be with Roxas again. He had always pushed it aside, knowing that Sora was just as addicted to him and he was to Sora. They were both just having fun. What's the harm in that?

But Sora's fearful eyes kept flashing through Lea's mind. Already he was craving another harmless fix. He ran a hand through his fire red hair to try and get his mind off the matter.

He advanced up the staircase towards Yen Sid's office. Before he could make it however, he was intercepted at one of the hallway junctures by none other than the Pure-Hearted Princess herself. She was smugly leaning against a wall, as if awaiting his arrival.

"So, had a nice break did we?" Kairi interrogated, turning up an eyebrow at her training companion.

"Quite pleasant." Lea retorted all sassy-like. "What about you?"

"Oh, I just went to Radiant Garden to hang out with Leon and the gang for a bit. I would have gone home to see Sora and Riku, but I didn't want to interrupt you two." Kairi was really fishing for information now. It seemed the little minx was smarter than she seemed.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't mind. You know I always enjoy our little chats." Lea strided passed her with a grin. "Sora on the other hand..." He trailed off, successfully baiting Kairi into falling into stride beside him. "Well, you saw how he was a few weeks ago when you caught us in the Training Room."

"I knew it!" Kairi shouted, probably a little too loud for safety. "You go there nearly every day! You two must be quite the little love birds." She jabbed him in the side with her elbow playfully. "It's so cute! Wait till Riku hears about this!"

"Riku? He knows too huh?" Lea asked.

"Oh yea. He guessed it weeks ago." Kairi shrugged. "He's pretty smart when it comes to Sora."

"Hmmm..." Lea murmured as they turned the last corner towards Yen Sid's office, the door in sight. "And what does Riku think about this matter?" He asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Well..." Kairi put a hand on her chin. "He always acts aloof, like he doesn't really care either way. But ever since we were kids, Riku's always been super weird around new friends. It took me AGES to finally join their friendship group."

Lea raised his eyebrows. This was a side of Riku Lea hadn't ever heard about. "Why's that?" Lea asked quietly, in full gossip mode.

"He'd deny it if you asked him..." Kairi covered her mouth with her hand as her and Lea approached the door to Yen Sid's office. "But I'm sure it's because Riku is actually..."

Lea absent-mindedly opened the door while listening intently to Kairi's final words. And so it was he didn't notice that the person whom those words were about was standing right there, watching the two Keyblade Recruits enter alongside Master Yen Sid.

"...Super Jealous." Kairi finished, before finally looking up. Her and Lea stiffened as the door swung shut behind them. Riku's scowl was unmistakable.

"Ahh, impeccable timing." Yen Sid beamed. "Master Riku has just announced some important news."

Kairi and Lea stood up straight before the two Masters. Lea eyed Riku's face, wondering what was going through his head.

"It is regarding your upcoming Training Camp." Yen Sid informed them. "Master Riku has decided that Sora will be joining you."

Kairi gasped with excitement and Lea simply widened his eyes slightly in surprise.

"All four of us, together!" Kairi was exclaiming. "It'll be like a vacation!"

Riku cleared his throat. "It's not gonna be a walk in the park, you know." He scowled. "Sora lost alot of his experience when he was kidnapped by Xehanort in the Dream World. All three of you have alot of work do to before the oncoming battle."

"Yea but, now we can all work together!" Kairi cheered. "Just like old times."

"Hey now, you're making me feel like an outsider here." Lea snickered.

Riku did his best to keep his face emotionless. "We leave at dawn tomorrow. Make sure you guys have everything you need ready to go."

"Right!" Kairi saluted enthusiastically.

"Gotcha." Lea winked sassily.

With that, Kairi headed out the door, dragging Lea behind her. Riku could still hear her excited ramblings.

"Thank you Master Riku." Yen Sid nodded respectfully. "Now it may be best for you to inform Sora of this new development."

"Ah, Right!" Riku nodded back. "I'll head to the islands now." Riku followed in the direction Lea and Kairi had gone. 

"And Riku..." Yen Sid chimed in one more time. Riku turned back to face him. "May your Heart be your Guiding Key."

Riku's eyes filled with determination. He saluted the Mystical Master once more, and headed out the door. 

Sora was not going to be happy about this.


End file.
